


Loosing the Stars

by InfiniteNirvana



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteNirvana/pseuds/InfiniteNirvana
Summary: But the staring continued. In fact, Tsubaki noticed, Zero wasn't only staring at him, but at everything.





	

Tsubaki woke up to find Zero staring at him. It wasn't something too uncommon to wake up to. Zero only woke up before him when he had nightmares and watching Tsubaki sleep calmed him, apparently. Lately, however, he was always staring. Whenever Tsubaki looked back at him, he was met with the striking blue of Zero's eye looking at him. He didn't even bother to look away. Tsubaki wasn't even sure he noticed his quizzical look. Usually, Zero would notice, making some kind of suggestive comment about it or something. Tsubaki started to worry about his odd behaviour, but something in his eye stopped him from asking. Some new expression was in it, one Tsubaki couldn't really place. It made him uneasy. He looked up at Zero, only to see the unsettling glint in Zero's eye again. 

But he had to ask at some point: "Is there something wrong with my face?". Zero looked surprised, as if just noticing that Tsubaki was awake. He was fast to replace it with a smug smile. "How could there ever be something wrong with your face, dear...?", he purred, grinning down at Tsubaki, caressing his cheek with rough fingertips. "Well, you've been staring at it a lot lately...", Tsubaki murmured, looking at him, waiting. Zero returned his glance, taking just a bit too long to answer. "Maybe that's because I miss a very certain expression...", he said, his voice low, the look in his eye making Tsubaki's skin tingle. The next moment, Zero was on top of him, both hands finding their way to Tsubaki's neck, his thumbs caressing his throat, before squeezing lightly. Tsubaki's eyes widened, surprise mixing with anticipation. "Zer-", but Tsubaki couldn't finish, Zero taking the opportunity to kiss him and slip his tongue into Tsubaki's open mouth. 

Soon, all Tsubaki could think about was Zero's unbelievable heat, both addicting and unbearable, his questions and doubts forgotten. 

But the staring continued. In fact, Tsubaki noticed, Zero wasn't only staring at him, but at everything. At their furniture, the walls of their house, outside the window in the kitchen. Sometimes Tsubaki noticed a flash of frustration or even fear in his eye, as if he was trying to take in everything at once, afraid it would vanish every moment. 

That's when it hit Tsubaki. Maybe that was exactly what was happening. 

It took him another few days to ask Zero about it. They were looking at the stars that night, lying in silence on the soft grass. It was a clear, moonless night and when Tsubaki shifted to look at Zero beside him, he was met with the reflection of thousands of stars in his striking blue eye. Somehow the blue seemed different that night. A bit lighter. Tsubaki took a deep breath before asking: "Is...your eye failing you?". It was barely a whisper, but a flash of something in his eye told Tsubaki Zero heard him. Yet, he didn't answer. Instead, he just kept staring at the sky. Tsubaki leaned his head onto Zero's shoulder, following his gaze. The silence was more than enough of an answer to his question.

It was dark when Tsubaki finally came back to his house. 

He had been running some errands and it took longer than expected. To add to it, it started to rain terribly on his way home. He was already soaked to the bone when he opened the door. "Zero?", he called while closing the door behind him. Normally, Zero wouldn't miss the opportunity to point out Tsubaki's tardiness, commenting on how imperfect it was. Today however, he was met with silence. Tsubaki called out to him again, a bit louder this time. Nothing. Leaving his muddy shoes by the door, he started to go through the house. Maybe Zero went somewhere and got surprised by the rain, too? Though Zero wouldn't really care about it, he was more than used to spent rainy nights outside. He hadn't said anything about having to go somewhere today either. Tsubaki considered the possibilities for a moment. This wasn't the first time he came home to find it empty. Usually however, Tsubaki always ended up finding Zero stargazing, lying on his back at his favourite spot. Today, however, dark clouds were blocking the sight and there was no way he could see even a single star. Somehow Tsubaki still felt like he should check there first. 

He found Zero there.

Zero was lying on his back, like he did on so many clear nights to look at the stars. But tonight, gray clouds blocked the view and the ground was already muddy from all the rain. Tsubaki came to a stop right next to Zero, saying his name. He wasn't sure if Zero had heard him over the rain first, but then an answer came: "I can't see them...", his voice was emotionless, hollow, "the stars.", he finished, still staring up at the gray sky, blinking away the rain. Tsubaki followed his gaze. Not a single star could be spotted and he wanted to tell Zero that he couldn't see them either, that tonight no light could make it through the clouds. But he knew very well that Zero was not talking about tonight. He sighed, before sitting down beside Zero, cringing a bit at the muddy ground. Zero didn't move, desperately trying to keep his eye open through the heavy rain. They were silent for some time, before Tsubaki mumbled: "I can describe them to you...". He heard Zero shift beside him. When Tsubaki finally looked at Zero, he was met with a pale blue eye, looking at Tsubaki's forehead, it seemed. It would take some time to get used to the unfocused look in Zero's eye. Tsubaki bit his lip for a moment, his hand reaching out to stroke the drenched strands of hair out of Zero's face. His fingers were numb already and he really wished they could just go inside, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

A small sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes.

Tsubaki tried to remember the nights they spent at the exact same spot, looking up at the stars Zero loved. He tried to remember the things Zero told him about the night sky, names of stars and constellations. It wasn't easy to remember, since the last few times they both didn't speak much. He leaned his head back a bit, letting the rain wash over his face, starting to describe what he could remember of the starry sky. Tsubaki could feel Zero's eye on him while he spoke, his voice slowly getting steadier as his memories got clearer. A smile made its way onto his lips at some point and Tsubaki wondered if he could hear it. If he could hear how happy those silent nights made him.

He was already hoarse when Zero closed his fingers around Tsubaki's.

"We should get inside.", Zero said. It was really more of a whisper, but Tsubaki heard something new in his voice. The redhead opened his eyes, looking down at Zero. A ghost of a smile was on his lips. Tsubaki squeezes his hand, smiling. They'll manage.

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this because a family friend, who lost the sight in her right eye at a young age is now struggling with the left one, because, as she puts it it's "fed up with making up for the other one". Reminded me of all those one-eyed characters walking around.


End file.
